epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/George Washington vs Captain America. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory S2
Hell...o everybody. Today I gift to you a new battle of two American heroes: The Avengers' leader, Captain America, comes grill to sheep grill with the nation's first president, Dwassy-er, George Washington (bpf). A huge thanks to my dear friend Lexi for writing Captain America's verses. Cast Nice Peter as George Washington Epic Lloyd as Captain America Epic Lloyd as William Wallace (cameo) Battle Eeeeeeepic! Raaaaaaap! Baaaaattles! Ooooof! Miiiiitstory! Captain America! Versus!! Geeeeeeeeoooorge Washington! Begin! I Want You! ...To get your ass out of this battle of captains! Take your shield, snap it in half with Sammy L Jacksons! So congratulations! You went and saved MY Manhattan, From the Lowkey brother of Thor in your spandex actions! You're my gov's minion! Following a tin can in his mansion! You're outlandish! I'm fabulous Fabius! American Cincinnatus! You reppin' awful Marvel when you step to this MC from DC? Beating this "hero" is easy! It's all them vita-rays in ya, Stevey! Avengers, assemble! Time to finally, fiercely fight this feeble founding father I'm taking on threats all over the world, while your men can't even go in water! You say you can't tell a lie, but winning here sounds like a fib to me My shield could chip down your revolutionary ass like your daddy's tree You've killed thousands in your days while there's thousands I have saved I'm a symbol of freedom, while you had plantations worth slaved! Got a little chilly for you in Valley Forge? Well my raps are even colder, When I make you freeze up and break, you'll see why I'm the Winter Soldier! Taken out of the academy? Damn it, Captain Steve, ain't that so sad to see?! I revolutionized a nation, see, you got replaced by Gaurdians of the Galaxy! Surely, there's somethin' wrong: You're on the same team the Hulk is on, I'm in the office, son! You're runnin' out of options to autograph in Comic-Con! You're a poor excuse of a soldier! There's no weight upon your frozen shoulders! My face is on Rushmore! The quarter! Yours is toward Downey Junior! The leader, you say? With two movies while I'm watching Iron Man 9? You're out your border line! Ohh! I just red, white, blew your mind! I'm a Super Soldier, George, got a serum that injects me with skills While you're worthless, about as valuable as your dollar bills. You got a DC? Well prepare to Marvel at my superior rhymes Your Rushmore into battle than the Hulk, and lose most of the time! My rapping is flawless, and I called it, but you still think you're all this? I'm involved with brawls with gods while you can't outrap William Wallace! Better run away now, before I knock out those sheep teeth and dentures I hope you learned that you shouldn't mess with Captain America, the First Avenger. Who won?! Who's next?! Youuuu deciiiide! EPIC! *National Anthem* Battles of Miiiiitstoryyy!!! Who won? George Washington /Captain America Category:Blog posts